Unfaithful
by xXnatedawgXx
Summary: Iola was falling out of love. Until she met him. 5th in my series of one-shots.


_**Hardy True**: Sorry about the long wait, it wasn't writers block, it was just me being to lazy to type it up and whatnot (I actually wrote this before the previous two). Thank You sooooo much for your review, I really appreciate you feedback. Regarding what you said (I completely agree with you), no I didn't mean they went all the way, they just went to far, further than should have been gone, you know, heat of the moment. Hope that clears it up :) (Probably not but I tried)_

_The song is Unfaithful by Rihanna._

_Anyway, on with the story…_

* * *

20 year-old Iola Morton sat in the deserted café, waiting. She'd said 1:00pm; it was now 1:20. Finally, he showed up. Joe would've been there 2 minutes before 1:00; not 25 minutes after. She sighed dejectedly.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down.

"Hey yourself," she smiled, all thoughts of his lateness gone. "What've you been up to?"

"Oh nothing, you know; stuff," he smiled back at her.

"Of course, I know," a hint of sarcasm tinged her answer.

"What about you?"

"Oh, you know, stuff," she giggled as he pretended to glare at her.

"Does Joe suspect anything?" he became serious, his voice low.

"I hope not, he'd be devastated if he found out!"

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

"For being such a good detective, he doesn't notice much," he observed.

"Don't knock him, he does the best he can," she giggled again, not knowing why.

As they talked, she thought of her and Joe's relationship. All had been well and she was ready to become Mrs Joe Hardy, but then… Well, then it changed. She met Him and she realised maybe her Joe wasn't hers after all. She liked Him much better and maybe, just maybe, she was in love. She loved everything about him.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

The way he smiled; his hair; his eyes; the way they sparkled and the way she just clicked with him. He made her laugh. Joe never did that, it stopped after they were engaged, he just changed. And then along He came.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

At a time when she thought she could never love again, after she had fallen out of love with Joe. What she now felt for him was friendship and adoration. Not love. No, she wasn't in love with him anymore. He was never there for her when she needed him most. He was too engrossed in his work to pay any attention to her, yet she couldn't leave him. She couldn't bring herself to leave what she had once loved. No, the memories would always be there in the way he smiled and talked. The way he used pet names for her when trying to make her smile.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

"What's wrong pumpkin?" he inquired, a worried look on his face

"Oh nothing, just thinking," she smiled sadly. Pumpkin. No one had called her that in a while.

"Thinking about how you're gonna runaway with me and elope?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" she giggled despite herself. His ruggedly boyish looks and that lopsided grin just got to her. Pumpkin. The last time Joe had called her that was when he had proposed.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

"_Are you alright pumpkin?" asked quietly_

"_Yeah… What will happen later Joe, after this?"_

"_What do you mean?" he looked confused_

"_Will you love me just as much when I'm fat and pregnant, or when I'm old and wrinkly?"_

"_I will love you just as much, if not more, as I do now sweetheart. Nothing's going to change." She smiled as he comfortingly kissed her forehead…_

"Earth to Iola!" His voice brought her out of her reminiscing. The thing was, her love for him had changed. Dramatically. She had hoped it wouldn't, but now that it had, she liked it. A lot. It was an adventure just waiting to happen, like the first snows of winter or a road trip to nowhere.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, anymore _

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem out of it." He was worried now. So sweet.

"I'm just thinking."

"About me I hope, I couldn't take it if you were thinking about someone else."

"Maybe I'm thinking about you, maybe someone else."

"I think I know how to keep your mind from wandering to that guy in the corner," he smiled devilishly as he leaned across the table and kissed her. She smiled into his lips. Yup, this one was a keeper.

"I think we should leave," he announced, suddenly breaking the kiss.

"What?" she was thoroughly confused.

"We should leave the U.S and go to…" he stopped a thoughtful look on his face. "To Disneyland!" She giggled for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He was impulsive, immature, had looks any guy would kill for and most of all, he was hers and she was head over heels in love with him. She gazed at him wondrously.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

"What? In France?" she giggled again. And he found new ways to make her fall in love with him every day. "Well?" she looked at him, his blue eyes were dancing. "What are you waiting for? Lead the way!" With that, he pulled her out of her seat and into the street.

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Most of all, he was going to be hers forever, because, in 5 months, she would become Mrs Joseph Hardy. Joe looked across at her, "Are you on drugs or something because you don't seem yourself, you seem… Bi polar." He looked horrified. "You're not pregnant are you?"

She grinned at him "No!" she laughed.

And on her wedding day, she would be the happiest woman alive.

_Too bad but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong, you know  
You can't always see when you're right_  
_You're right _


End file.
